


The Pure Darkness

by ishipzalldathings



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, F/M, Gen, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipzalldathings/pseuds/ishipzalldathings
Summary: *Spoilers for 4x22- After that, it’s all non-canon* Emma saves Regina from the darkness, but who’s going to save Emma? Regina and the others scramble to bring Emma back, but Emma is far from ready to let them. She has other plans and nothing will get in her way.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As kinks are added, I will update warnings. It’s going to start off slow, building into the sexy times. This first chapter is just set up, no sex yet folks. Also, this is written for my lady but everyone please enjoy it!

* * *

The darkness had been removed from Rumple’s heart and put into the sorcerer’s hat. He was in bad shape, but his body was protected by the apprentice’s magic; His now pure heart had been returned to him. Within seconds, the sorcerer’s hat started to break free. When it finally escaped, it went right for the apprentice and attacked him. Emma quickly used her magic and removed the darkness from him, which caused it to leave the shop. He was hurt, but he was able to tell them some information. How the sorcerer tethered the darkness to a human soul by using the dagger; that only he could prevent the darkness from destroying all the realms; Merlin. 

Emma and Hook met with her parents and Regina and Robin in the center of town, breaking the news to Regina and Robin about the darkness. The look on Regina’s face was masked with a bit of annoyance and fear; she saw what the darkness could do tethered to a person; she didn’t want to know what it could do with freedom. “We’ll stop it, I promise.” Emma comforted her, but Regina didn’t look comforted at all. 

Regina and Emma had a complicated relationship these days, moving past frenemies and becoming friends. A truce had been called primarily because of Henry. When they fought, it hurt him, and they both agreed never to hurt him again. After a couple months, Emma and Regina started to date in private, but they broke up just a couple weeks ago. Wounds were still fresh, and still, no one knew about it; they wanted to keep it that way. They agree not to let the break up affect their parenting to Henry, and now they need to work together to stop the darkness. 

“No offense, Emma, but you have no idea what this darkness can do.” She walked over to her and stared her down. Her usual glare made Emma tingle; she tried to keep how turned on she was off her face. “Stop it,” Apparently, she wasn’t doing a good job. 

“Sorry,” Emma whispered. 

“I studied with Rumplestiltskin in his prime. My mother learned from him. We don’t know anything about the others, and I’m sure we don’t want to. This is non-deluded darkness, and it’s not something we want floating around this town.” She snapped, “now, where the hell is it?” 

Emma looked around the still town; her skin was crawling. This thing wasn’t far; it was surrounding them. “It hasn’t gone anywhere. The darkness- it’s surrounding us.” Within seconds, it started to descend on them. It headed right for Regina, trapping her within its darkness and pulling her free from the others. 

“Regina!” Robin looked at Emma, “What’s it doing?” 

“What darkness does,” Regina worked so hard to get where she was, coming from the darkness and making her way to light. She had clawed to the top for her happy ending or some kind of happiness. This darkness was trying hard to take the goodness from her, turning her back into the evil queen. “Snuffing out the light,” Emma answered. 

“Well, I'm not going to let it,” Robin charged forward, but the darkness knocks him back onto the ground. It wasn’t going to let Regina go, not unless it attached itself to someone else.

“That’s not going to work on this thing. The apprentice told me we have to do what the sorcerer did! We have to tether it to a person to contain it.” Emma held the dagger firmly in her hand and started forward. 

“Emma! No! There has to be another way!” Regina yelled out, the darkness was consuming her, and she felt it trying to take root. She continued to fight it, not allowing it to enter her, but it was stronger than her. 

“There isn’t,” The words were heavy on Emma’s chest; she knew what this would mean. She would become the dark one; she would do this and save Regina. “You’ve worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed. You’ll bring me back. I know you can.” She went to stab the darkness, pausing when she heard her dad yell from behind her. “Help Regina. You figured how to take the darkness out of me once. You need to do it again, as heroes.” 

“We will,” Mary Margaret nodded her head, “We love you, Emma.” 

“I love you too.” Emma stabbed the darkness with the dagger, crying out in pain as the darkness broke its hold on Regina and attached to her. 

Regina barely had time to breathe before Robin pulled her to safety; she struggled against him. “Emma!” Regina moved away from Robin and faced the darkness once again. Regina didn’t love Robin, and she belonged to Emma. She couldn’t deny it anymore. “I’m coming, Emma.” She didn’t have the dagger to reverse this, but she tried fireball after fireball, but it deflected it. “Damn you, Emma, I don’t know what to do!” 

Emma saw how defeated Regina looked, “I know you can do it, Regina, I love you.” 

Regina didn’t expect Emma to confess that in front of anyone, “I love you too,” She had been so stupid to end things, she was scared, and now it might cost her everything. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Don’t be, I’ll-” Emma cried out, the darkness slamming into her again- it was starting to win. 

“I’ll bring you back; we all will!” All she could do was watch as Emma became engulfed in the darkness; she was gone within moments. The only thing left behind, The dagger with Emma Swan engraved on the blade.

Regina watched as Hook grabbed the dagger and tried to summon Emma, “That’s not going to work; she’s not in this world anymore. She went to be reborn as the dark one, which means she’s in the Enchanted Forest.” She grabbed the dagger from him and headed towards her office. 

“Hold on, can we talk about the elephant in the room. How you and Emma are a thing, how did this happen?!” Robin followed her, and she stopped to look at him. “I thought-” 

“I’m sorry, but it was never you. I tried to make myself believe it was, but it’s not. We can talk about this later; I have to go.” She turned away again, and off she went, leaving Robin standing there dumbfounded. 

“Regina,” Great, now Mary Margaret would start in on her; she didn’t have time for this right now. “I know this isn’t the best time, but we have to talk about this.” 

“You’re right; this isn’t the best time.” She continued on, knowing Snow wasn’t just going to let this go. 

“You’re going to make time,” Oh great, David too. “You’re sleeping with my daughter- how is this even remotely okay?” He snapped. 

“Why? Because it’s me or because it’s a woman,” Regina glared. 

“Of course not, I-” 

“David,” Mary Margaret placed a hand on his chest, “Why don’t you go check on everyone? I’ll talk to Regina.” David reluctantly left, and Mary Margaret sped up to catch up with Regina. “He’s just in shock; we all are.” 

“I know it’s because of me; I’m not stupid.” 

“I think it’s because you’re technically her grandmother; it’s kind of weird.” 

Regina stopped and turned to face her. “We’re not related by blood; also, take a look at our family tree. I’m not going to even begin listing the insanity. I'll get a headache. Now, I get this is a lot for you to take in, but can we please focus on getting Emma back? We can discuss this another time because every second we waste, the darkness takes over Emma more and more.” Regina knew she needed to find where Emma was. The problem with that would be getting her back. She wouldn’t be in this realm anymore. The darkness would have taken her back to the enchanted forest- she would be reborn as the dark one. 

“You’re right. It is a lot to process, Regina. We used to be sworn enemies, and now you’re dating the one person who was set to stop you. It’s kind of funny, actually.” She smirked and kept stride with Regina as she headed into her office. “But, you’re right; we have to focus on helping Emma.” 

“I didn’t mean for any of this to happen,” She sat down next to Mary Margaret and sighed, “We’re probably not good for each other. We’re constantly in disagreement.”

“Do you think David and I agree on everything? Regina, you’ll know if it’s meant to be. I’m fine; if it makes Emma happy, I’m all for it. You also deserve happiness,” Mary Margaret smiled when Regina took her hand, “We should have never been enemies.”

“I know, you deserve a lot better than me. Can you forgive me?” Regina cupped Snow’s face. 

“It’s all in the past,” Mary Margaret smiled and hugged her. “We both made bad choices, but this is our chance to fix things,” Snow made one mistake, and it cost Regina so much. 

“You were a child, and you thought you were doing the right thing. Doesn’t matter now,” Regina pulled back; she had let Rumple and her mother corrupt her. They used her sorrow and turned it into anger, and Snow was the target. “We’re going to get Emma back, I promise.” Before anything else could be said, Hook burst through the office doors. “Don’t you knock, Pirate?”

“No time, The Apprentice is awake.” They headed down to Gold’s shop to see if they could learn anything from the old man. Hook was in a foul mood, and he marched right up to the apprentice looking for answers, “Apprentice. That monstrosity took Emma. Where did they go?” 

“She is now where all darkness is born. In your realm.” 

“Then take us there.” Regina needed to go. She needed to make sure Emma was safe and that she wasn’t corrupted by the darkness inside of her. 

“I am too weak now, but this will help.” Within his hand, he reveals a wand, green with a brown handle. “It is a gift from the sorcerer, from Merlin, on the day I became his apprentice. In it is all the light magic.” 

“It can take us to our daughter?” Mary Margaret looked hopeful. 

“Not on its own. In order to cross realms, it must be wielded as it was forged, with both sides of the coin. Light and the dark.” The apprentice passed back out, his arm dropped slowly. The wand fell to the floor and rolled.

“I guess that’s my cue.” Regina takes the wand and raises it above her head. Slow, small circles at first and then a forced point; nothing happens. She tries again and again, nothing. 

“You’re going to embarrass yourself and waste our time.” Hook snapped. 

“Watch it! I know what I’m doing.” 

“Well, that’s not enough. You heard the man. It needs darkness. You’ve gone soft.” Did he just call her soft! 

“You wanna see soft? Why don’t I use that hook to show you your intestines?” 

“Oh, you’ve got the fire, love, but not the blackness, not anymore. How’s this for irony? You’ve done too much good. No, we need someone wicked.” She knew where he was going with this; no way would she allow it. 

“No. No. No. Not my sister. That witch is more than wicked; she’s deranged.” 

“For Emma, It’s worth the risk. She sacrificed herself for you, Your Majesty because she believed that an evil queen could be good. Don’t you think you owe it to her to repay the favor? You don’t even deserve her?” Now it all made sense why he was so angry and combative. 

“So that is what this is about; you’re upset that Emma chose me over you? Get over it, Pirate,” She got right into his face, “Emma is worth far more to me than you will ever know, and I won’t let you or anyone else get in the way of that. I am not going to lose anyone else I love.” 

**~Enchanted Forest~**

The beautiful rivers, trees, and blue sky are perfectly in place. Nothing seems out of the ordinary as it pans the vast landscape. Until we are greeted by the large stone ring on the ground. It opens to reveal a black ooze, the blob starts to form, and then it falls away to reveal Emma Swan. She knew where she was, the birthplace of the dark one. She needed to get to Camelot; she needed to find Merlin and have him stop the darkness. 

At the sound of a whistle, she jumps, “Who’s there?” She spun around to see Rumplestiltskin; he was standing there with a smile and not in a coma. “You’re supposed to be in Storybrooke. You were in a coma.” 

“Yes, I am. Or rather, he is.” 

“What are you?” 

“I’m many things. I’m the voice in your head, the Dark One’s powers inside of you, inside all the Dark Ones. Rumplestiltskin is but one of many. Perhaps I can be another. How about Gorgon the Invincible?” A puff of purple smoke, and he was a huge boar blowing fire. This caused Emma to quickly duck out of the way, hands up in defense. Gorgon turned back into Rumplestiltskin, “Yes, probably easier this way. Now, are you ready to begin?” 

“Begin what?” 

“Well, learning to be the Dark One, of course. Think of me as your guide, but only until you’ve learned to embrace your powers.” 

“I will never embrace the darkness.” 

“Ah, they all say that. Everyone who steps from this well enjoys the taste too much. The only way to stop is to be stopped. This is the fate of all Dark Ones.” Emma wasn’t going to sit here and listen to him; she needed to get back to her family, to Regina. She started to walk off, stopping when Rumple appeared in front of her, “You can’t just walk away from it,” 

“I’m in the enchanted forest now, which means Merlin can’t be far from here. The apprentice told me he can destroy the darkness, so I’m going to find him. Then I am going home, and you won’t stop me.” 

“Merlin? You’re better off with me.” 

“No, I’ll never be like all of you! I’ll never hurt the people I love, the people who love me.” Emma took off towards the trees, climbing up onto a dirt road. She came across a peddler and called out to him, “Excuse me, I need help! I need Directions to Camelot. Do you know the way?” He told her it would cost two silver, but she didn’t have any money. She could feel the power of the dark one build up inside of her. “I don’t have any silver,” now it was three, “I’m in a hurry.” 

“Four.” 

“Just tell me!” The man went stiff and started to rise into the air, gasping for breath. 

“What are you doing?” The peddler forced the words out, barely able to breathe. 

“I’m not doing anything,” 

“But of course you are,” Rumple’s hand was raised; he was choking the life out of the peddler. She was starting to panic; she didn’t know what to do. 

“Stop!” 

“It’s not me doing this, dearie, It’s you.” Emma looked down her hand in the same position. She forced her hand down and released the man. Her hand wouldn’t stop shaking; she was trying so hard to make it stop. The man was already on his feet and running off without his cart. “So did you enjoy it, your first taste of darkness?”

Emma was starting to enjoy the feeling, but a big part of her still fought against it. She needed to find Merlin; she needed him to remove the darkness from her body. “Leave me alone. I don’t need you.” She just wanted to be rid of him, but he wouldn’t go away. 

“That maple tree ahead, we’ve passed it three times already. You’re going around in circles, Dearie. Now I can help you if you let me.” She glared at him. 

“I’m not using dark magic.” She wouldn’t let him get to her; she wouldn’t let the darkness win. 

"I didn’t say I was going to use magic. If you want to find Merlin, just ask and find him you shall.” She was skeptical, extremely skeptical. 

“Fine. How do I find Merlin?” 

"I’m glad you asked. There’s a magical force that can lead you to wherever you need to be. Now, if you’ll allow me, I can show you where to find it.” 

“I’m listening,” She was skeptical about it, but she needed to find Merlin. 

“Excellent. Imagine a mirrored lake. A tall tree with low-hanging branches that loom over it. Above it, a beautiful blue sky. Now picture it in your mind’s eye. Picture it clearly.” 

“All right. I’m picturing it.” The next thing Emma knew, she was beside a creek; she could feel the magic. “What the? I said don’t use magic!” 

"I didn’t, Dearie. You did. Congratulations on your first magical transportation.” 

“You tricked me.” 

"Of course I did! I’m a Dark One!” 

“Go away.” 

"I don’t think you want that. Look.” Rumplestiltskin points to a blue floating creature. “The will-o-wisp. Now, if you want to find Merlin, better catch it.”


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Regina was very reluctant to trust her sister because of everything she had done. She knew this was the only option; all her attempts had failed. Opening the door to the cell, she walked in with Robin and Hook. 

"Regina dear, I’m trying to meditate. It’s good for the baby. Please go; you’re ruining my Chi.” 

"We need your help.” Zelena laughs, very amused by this. They only ever wanted to see her when they needed her help. 

"Wow. You must be really desperate.” Zelena moves over to Robin and smiles, “Unless, of course, someone was just looking for an excuse to come see me?” She winked. 

“No, this is the last place I want to be.” 

"What is it then?” 

"Something’s happened to Emma,” Regina could see Zelena’s amusement on her face, a small laugh leaving her lips. 

"Well, that is quite a mess.” 

“Help us. We can rid the world of this darkness once and for all. Don’t you want that for our child?” Robin asked. 

"My child. And mine alone. I’m doing all the work. You were just an unwilling pawn in its creation.” She snapped. 

"Quite unwilling.” Robin countered. 

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn’t enjoy it.” She turns to Regina and smiles. “Now I can see why you’ve dumped him for the hero.” Robin stormed out, not wanting to hear this anymore. “Oh, I think I hit a sore spot,” She smirked and watched him go. 

"Zelena, you can still deliver a baby without your tongue.” Regina wasn’t in the mood for this; she just wanted to know if she would help. 

"Enough of the family squabbling. Are you going to help us find Emma or not?” Hook didn’t care about Regina and Emma’s affair; he just wanted to make sure Emma was safe. 

"Of course.” 

"What?” Regina was surprised. 

“Well, pregnancy’s changed me, Dear. I’m going to do whatever I can to free Emma from the darkness. Just let me see that wand.” Regina wasn’t sure about this, “Don’t worry, this little love brace that you put on me neutralizes my magic. I am powerless.” Reluctantly she handed over the wand and observed Zelena. "Oh yes, so simple. You simply need an object that guides the portal to its destination. Something that belonged to Emma. Something meaningful to her.” 

"Fine. That we can do.” Regina took the wand back. 

“No, you can’t. Your magic isn’t powerful enough.” Zelena smirked. 

"Can you make it work?” Hook asked her in all seriousness. 

"I believe so. There’s just a tiny something standing in my way.” Zelena holds up her arm with the bracelet on it. 

“Never.” Regina walks out, and Hooks stays behind. 

“Well, she really holds a grudge, doesn’t she. You know, you should talk to her because I may be your only way to find Emma.”

.

“I don’t think you want that. Look.” Rumplestiltskin points to a blue floating creature. “The will-o-wisp. Now, if you want to find Merlin, better catch it.” 

.

Emma wasn’t too sure about this, but she didn’t have much time to think. She took off and chased it down, weaving in and out of the forest. She didn’t trust him, and he was just a voice in her head. The wisp was close now, she went to grab it, but before she could, a hooded woman took hold of it and stuffed it into her satchel. Eye’s wide, Emma reached out her hand. 

“Hey! Hey, I needed that! STOP!” She flung the woman hard, and she hit the ground, but the girl recovered quickly. Getting up, she extended her bow and aimed right for Emma. 

“Back off, lassie. My aim is true. Don’t test me.” Emma was sure this girl would do It, but she needed this, and everything in her body told her just to kill the girl and take it. 

“I wasn’t trying to hurt you.” That wasn’t true; the darkness inside of her wanted this girl dead. It took everything in her power not to strike, to hold back, and not end her life. 

“So that was just a wee magical love tap? Oh, I’ve met my share of witches, and I know ‘em when I see 'em. Witch.” Emma was quick to defend herself. 

“No, I’m not a witch. I was just cursed with dark magic.” 

“And the difference is?” 

“I want to be rid of it. The will-o-wisp is the only way.” Emma’s hand reached out for the satchel, trying so desperately not to use her magic. 

“You want to be rid of it?” She did; she wanted to be rid of this magic and the darkness inside of her. 

“Desperately.” 

“Aye.” Emma watched as the girl lowered her bow, “I know what that’s like. It’s a terrible fate to be cursed. Just be glad you’re not a bear.” Emma was so confused; what did any of this have to do with a bear? “Oh, nevermind. Look, I wish I could help ya, but I need the-wisp too, for my kingdom, for my family. So… I’m afraid you’re gonna ha’ to fight me for it.” Fight? No, she couldn’t resist this girl. “I’m willing to fight fair if you are. No magic.” She dropped the bow and held up her fists, ready to fight, but Emma wasn’t willing to do it. 

“I like her spunk. Break her neck.” Rumplestiltskin’s voice played in Emma’s ear, it would be so easy, but she wasn’t going to let the darkness win. 

“I’m not going to fight you.” 

“You’re not?” 

“Well, why not?” Rumplestiltskin seemed disappointed by this, almost pouting. 

“Magic or no, fighting is giving into the darkness, and I won’t do it. Go on, take it, and get on your way. It’s yours.” The magic was swirling inside of her, she was fighting her nature, and it just made everything hurt more, but this is how it had to be. 

“Don’t be trying to sucker punch me.” She still had her fists up, ready to strike Emma. 

“I’m not going to. Just go.” She wasn’t going, but she did lower her fists. 

“Thank you. I’m Merida.” 

“Emma.” 

“You’re in dire straits, aren’t ya, Emma?” 

“You could say that.” 

“Well, it wouldn’t be fair to leave ya. I can help.” 

“I don’t think so.” 

“Well, maybe I can. You don’t know much about the-wisp, eh? They’re born in a magical place. The Hill of Stones. They answer your question when you bring them back home. It’s about a day’s trek from here. We can go together, and I can get my help from the-wisp, and then maybe I can give it to you, and you can get yours.” 

.

“You did what!” Regina couldn’t deal with all of this right now; she needed to get to Emma, and Hook just added a new player on the field. “How could you both release her?” 

“Technically, I let her escape.” 

“Moron.” 

“Watch it, your Majesty. At least I’m doing something to save Emma.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“This wouldn’t have happened if you were there. Instead of us sneaking behind your back, you could have kept her honest. Maybe you don’t really love Emma at all!” Regina was quick to use her powers, slamming Hook up against the wall and holding him there. 

“You know nothing about Emma and me, and unless you want another hook, I suggest you shut your mouth!” Regina knew this was hard on Hook, but she was with Emma now, and he needed to get over it. “Do I make myself clear?” 

“Get ben-” 

“Enough! Zelena’s out; that is what matters, but not as much as Emma. Emma kept us united, and that is exactly how we are going to remain. Come hell or high water; we are going to put our nonsense aside and find my daughter. Okay?” Regina sighed; Mary Margaret was right and let Hook drop down to the ground. “Okay,” Regina took her hand and squeezed it. “Okay, where would Zelena go first?” 

“I know exactly where. Or more accurately, who she’s after.” Robin, she would go after him and use him as leverage. She might not be with him anymore, but she still cared about him, and Zelena knew that. 

They were heading right for the charming’s apartment, but they didn’t need to go far. Regina spotted Zelena and Robin in the center of town, right near the clock tower. 

“Hello, sis. I see you’ve fixed the clock. It would be a shame to break it again. Although, it might be fun to see Robin fly like one of his arrows. 

“Let him go; you don’t need to hurt him.” 

“Oh, I’m not here to hurt Robin. I’m here to trade him for the apprentice’s wand.” Regina’s eyes narrowed; this was the only way to get to Emma. 

“What the hell do you want with this?” 

“I am tired of losing to you! You continue to get everything! But now… now I have someone to love me and only me. See, this is my future, and I am not letting anyone take it from me or turn it against me. So I am going as far away from you and Robin as possible… Over the rainbow, where you can’t follow.” 

“Back to Oz?” Regina couldn’t understand why she would go back there? Zelena fought so hard to get away, and now she wanted to go back? “Why?” 

“I may have been feared and despised there, but at least I was free. At least I was in control. So if you want him to live, you will give me that wand.” 

“Don’t even think about it,” Hook was ready to jump in.

“You can’t, Regina. Please.” Mary Margaret’s plea didn’t fall on deaf ears; she wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize Emma, but she had a plan, and it was risky, but she was willing to take a risk. 

“I have to.” She watched as Zelena continued to choke Robin. 

“Lovely. Now, all it needs is a little direction. A trinket from home. Now see me do what you weren’t powerful enough to do yourself.” Zelena used the wand to cast the portal, thunder rumbling, but as soon as she released the spell, Zelena became weak and easy to overtake. “No!” 

“What the hell happened?” Hook was just as surprised as everyone else, but all Regina could do was smile as she placed the bracelet back on. 

“What happened is I’m not stupid. I knew you could open that portal, but I also knew it would weaken you. See, there’s one thing our family does well, sis, and that’s exploit pain. Now we’re gonna take your portal, but we’re not taking it to Oz. We’re taking it to Emma. 

.

Emma wasn’t tired at all, and she had no idea why she was trying hard, but all she could do was lay there and let her thoughts consume her. She needed to find Merlin; she needed to get back to her family, to Henry and Regina. Turning over, she gasped when she saw Rumplestiltskin lying next to her. 

“Can’t sleep? Don’t worry. Dark Ones don’t need sleep. That’s why I spun straw to pass the time. You need a hobby. Something to take your mind off all the terrible things you’re going to do. Do you like knitting?” She hated him so much right now. 

“In case you haven’t noticed, I’m doing well here. I’m helping Merida, and then when she’s done with the-wisp, it will be my turn. 

“The wisp isn’t a toy you can share. She can’t just give it to you. The person who whispers to it becomes its owner. Forever.” That couldn’t be true, could it? 

“So if she uses it, I can never use it?” 

“Not while her heartbeats.” Merida didn’t know that, did she? Was she stringing her along? 

“You want me to take it for myself?” 

“I want you to start behaving like a Dark One.” 

“You knew this would happen. That’s why you lead me to her. You wanted me to betray Merida,” Emma had a lot to think about right now; could she go and betray her? No, she couldn’t hurt the girl, but she wouldn’t let her take the wisp and use it. By morning she snapped out of her trance and sat, looking around to see that Merida was gone. “No! No! No, no, no.” 

“Oh, yes.” Rumplestiltskin was right, Merida betrayed her, and now she and the wisp were gone. 

“Where is she?” 

“Doing what you should be doing. She is taking care of herself first. If she gets to the Hill of Stones and whispers into that wisp, it’s all over for you, deary. Unless you kill her.” 

“I’m not killing anyone now tell me, what do the Hill of Stones look like?” She could see Rumplestiltskin’s face turn up in a grin. 

“You’re not thinking of using magic to get there, are you?” 

“Tell me.” 

“I thought you didn’t want to use dark-one magic.” 

“What does it look like?” She said more forcefully this time. 

“Well, if you insist…” She did insist, and she needed to get that wisp before Merida used it. She listened to him explain, and she closed her eyes, picturing where she wanted to go, and in a moment, she was there. 

“Please… please take me to my brothers and save them.” but it was already too late… 

“No! Do you have any idea what you’ve done?” 

“Aye. That I do. Stop. I don’t know what kind of witch you are or what strange voices are in your wee head, but I heard everything.” Damn… 

“You don’t know what you heard. I can explain.” 

“I don’t need your lies. I need this wisp, and I need my brothers, so turn around and go.” Emma could feel the anger bubbling up inside of her again, the darkness clawing to get out. 

“She’s daring you.” 

“Now, get out of here.” She heard Merida say again, Rumplestiltskin’s voice nagging in her ear. 

“Kill her.” 

“Don’t test me, witch!” 

“What are you waiting for, dark one? You know what you have to do. Now go ahead… And rip her heart out.” Her hand trembled, and she was ready; she couldn’t fight the anger anymore. She had Rumplestiltskin in one ear and Merida yelling at her, and she didn’t like it. “Now’s the time. You want the-wisp? There’s only one way. Now do it.” 

“I’m not going to kill her.” She yelled. 

“You got that right.” Emma heard the sound of the arrow and caught it before it struck her heart. 

“Go on. Use your anger. Use your power.” He demanded. 

“I can talk to her.” Emma exhaled, trying to control her anger. 

“You’re a crazy woman. I don’t want to talk.” Merida yelled and tried another arrow, catching it with little trouble. 

“You need to find Merlin, Dark One. You need that wisp.” He pushed her, and she was having trouble fighting it. She was almost beyond help, beyond reasoning. 

“Don’t,” She winced, catching arrows as Merida shot them at her. 

“Kill her. What are you waiting for? Kill her.” 

“Stop!” Before she could stop herself, she pulled Merida closer with her magic and shoved her hand into her chest, pulling out her heart. The look on Merida’s face didn’t bother her, not anymore. 

“Excellent. Now, crush it.” Rumplestiltskin smiled, watching and waiting. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who stopped by to read and especially those who left Kudos! More will be coming soon!
> 
> The next chapter will start going more off-script!
> 
> <3 Ali

* * *

Regina and the others rushed through the forest, trying hard to get to Emma before she did something stupid. She didn’t know what to expect, she didn’t know what state they would find Emma in, but she didn’t care. When her magic led them to her, she saw Emma and her hand clenched around a heart- ready to crush it. “Emma, stop, don’t do it,” Regina yelled. 

“What? How?” How did Regina get here? Was this some kind of illusion? 

“Doesn’t matter now. What matters is you putting that heart back. Don’t let the darkness win, don’t become the dark one.” Regina inched forward, tears in her eyes. 

“You don’t know what’s happening. This is the only way to find Merlin. He’s the only one who can stop the darkness.” 

“Quite right. Crush it.” Rumplestiltskin demanded once again. 

“I have to,” Emma squeezed. It would just take one more bit of pressure, and it would be over. “It’s the only way to protect you all.” 

“Em, letting the darkness consume you won’t stop the darkness. It will destroy everything inside of you, please, don’t-” 

“You don’t know that, Regina! Maybe my light will counter it?” 

“I’ve seen what this darkness can do, first hand, I felt it.” 

“And we’re not going to take the chance.” Mary Margaret hated seeing Emma in so much pain, seeing her on this line of good and evil. “You have to stop on your own, show us you are still in there. Show us,” Mary Margaret reached out, but David stopped her. 

“Don’t listen to them. They don’t understand what’s at stake.” Rumplestiltskin’s voice was forceful, trying hard to push her over that edge. 

“You don’t understand what’s at stake. If I don’t find Merlin, the darkness will destroy all of you.” Emma looked at Regina; she couldn’t imagine hurting her family, her Regina. 

“Em, please.” Regina reached out, but Emma snapped back. 

“No, Gina, The dark one destroys everyone near it. Look at Gold. I can’t do that to my family. And to you.” The sound of Merida’s heart beating getting louder and louder. 

“She has to die,” Rumplestiltskin growled. 

“She has to die,” Emma repeated. 

“Listen to your words. It’s not you speaking, Emma. We can find another way,” Hook added, wanting to show her he still cared. 

“He’s right. We can find another way.” Regina took one more step forward, getting close enough to touch but stop short of it. “Look at us, heroes and villains together, and that is because of you. If you can change an ice-cold heart like mine, help me overcome my demons…” She trailed off when she heard Merida whimper and took a breath. “So can you, let me help you.” and just like that, Merida’s heart was shoved back into her chest before clinging to Regina. “I knew you were still in there,” Regina smiled and held her close, so glad she chose the right thing. 

After a moment, Emma turned to Merida, “Are you okay?” 

“Oh, for someone who just now had their heart outside their chest, grand.” Emma felt really guilty about what almost happened. 

“Thank you for, well, sort of understanding.” This was a real close call, she had almost killed her, and she wouldn’t be coming back from that. 

“No, thank you.” 

“For what? I nearly killed you.” 

“Well-aware. Thank you for showing me the darkness in you. Reminding me, I’ve got darkness in me, too. I was on my way to kill the people who took my brothers, but maybe… maybe I’ll show them mercy… mercy that can heal my divided land. But someone’s gonna get a right good punch to the gut for putting me through this. Then mercy.” They shared a smile before the sound of the wisp caught Merida’s attention, and off she went. 

Emma turned back to her family, “Mom, Dad, this is too dangerous. You shouldn’t have come.” 

“We had to.” David smiled and took her in for a hug. 

“You’re our daughter,” Mary Margaret cupped her face, “We’d risk everything to save you.” 

“Well,” She turned to see Hook and gave him a half-smile. “You don’t look like a crocodile.” 

“Guess I lucked out.” Emma was glad about that, but she still hadn’t embraced the darkness. She wasn’t sure what could happen. 

“Here. We think you should have this.” Emma turned to face her mother, looking down at the dark one dagger. 

“Take it.” David added, “You’ll be able to control yourself.” Emma started off over her dad’s shoulder, Rumplestiltskin staring back at her. 

“No.” 

“Think about it, if it falls into the wrong hands, what it could do, what you could do…” Hook added. 

“The fight to control my darkness has just begun. It’s too much power. Someone needs to watch me.” Emma smiled and turned to Regina. She couldn’t think of anyone better. 

“Are you serious?” Regina wasn’t sure about this. She knew what this meant. 

“I saved you. Now save me. And if you can’t save me, do what no one else will willingly do. You’re the only one who will do what is necessary…” She knew it was a lot to ask, but she trusted Regina to do the right thing. She trusted her to make the hard decision. 

“I won’t-” Emma smiled and placed the dagger in her hands. 

“I know you’ll do what’s right. You’re one of the good guys now.” She leaned in and kissed her softly before pulling back and looking at the others. “So, are you going to tell me how y’all got here?”


End file.
